


Neither Chastity

by mirrorstoldthetruth



Series: The Princess and the Playwright [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dad Dancing, Exhibitionism, Frotting, Grinding, Lipstick, Lots of lipstick talk for some reason, Louis is captivated, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, blowjob, harry is a princess, really it's mostly smut, somehow but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorstoldthetruth/pseuds/mirrorstoldthetruth
Summary: Harry finally pursues Louis on a night out, all dolled up and scared about not getting what he wants.And Louis can't keep his eyes from him. Or his hands. Or his mouth.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Princess and the Playwright [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064057
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Neither Chastity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little prequel to Nor Loneliness for Christmas. Takes place in the half year before.  
> It can stand alone but I suggest reading the other one first.

„Whoa!“ Nala exclaims when she enters the room and takes in Harry’s appearance. Harry startles and nearly smears lipstick all over his face. He sends her a scathing look through the mirror and goes back to meticulously applying it to his lips. „You went all out today.“ she continues without taking notice of his eyes throwing daggers. He ignores her sarcasm, continues by dabbing excess lipstick off his lips, smacks them together and gives himself a big smile.  
Yes, this is better. He’d tried the blood-red lipstick before but it made him look a bit too slutty and it also does not go with the sheer rose ruffle blouse he wants to wear today, or the rose gold leggings.  
This soft shimmering rouge lipstick is a much better fit.  
It also goes very well with the highlighter he’d gotten from Emmy a few minutes earlier.  
She’d walked in on him drying his face after shaving „Wanna try highlighter?“  
„Huh?“ He’d raised his freshly plucked eyebrows in confusion.  
„Highlighter.“ she gestured towards her cheekbones „It will make your cheekbones pop.“  
His confusion turned into delight. „Yes! Please!“  
She’d applied it for him and he finished the look off with a bit of lipstick.  
That, he could already apply himself.  
He cheers himself on: Yay to personal growth.  
He steps aside to give Nala room in front of the tiny mirror. „Love your outfit.“ She drawls. „Speedos and makeup. Perfect combo.“ She starts applying eyeliner. The finishing touch to her make-up magic.  
„Just watch me transform into a goddess.“ Harry replies airily with a toothy grin and swooshes out of the room. Her throaty laughter follows him into the living room that is by now occupied with, Harry does a quick headcount, 7 people.  
All eyes turn to him and he is greeted with whistles and a quick slap to the bum by Emmy who is sitting on the armrest of the armchair right beside the door.  
„What the fuck man. You’ve got another tattoo?“ Josh exclaims from across the room.  
He and Emmy had been the ones introducing Harry to the gay clubbing scene only a few weeks after he’d moved to Manchester and started studying at Manchester Uni. They hung out on campus from time to time and went out every other week so Josh has a prime seat of seeing Harry colouring himself in. That doesn’t keep him from making comments about it every chance he gets though. It actually encourages him. Harry has stopped counting the tattoo based nicknames he got from Josh by now.  
Harry looks down on his chest, traces the still swollen lines of the two birds with his fingers and smiles. „Yeah.“  
„Those are not swallows, right?“ Josh asks, leaning closer. Harry throws him a cheeky grin and turns towards Emmy’s room.  
„M’gonna put on some clothes.“ he says instead of answering the question. Josh snorts out a laugh.  
„What? Why?“ a girl with reddish hair teased up into an 80s-ish hairdo exclaims, drowning out whatever Josh said. „It’s warm out. You won't freeze.“ She batts her eyelids, trying to be seductive.  
Harry blinks at her. Who is that? He can’t remember a name or association with anyone else in the room. He actually thinks he has never seen her before, so he opts for ignoring her for now.  
„Would be nice if this time no one walked in on me changing.“ he calls back through the hallway, mostly as a reminder for Emmy to the time she let one of her friends wander in on him being stark naked and trying to seduce him, and turns into the small room. The answering laughs from the living room get quieter when he closes the wooden door behind him.  
His clothes lie neatly on Emmy’s bed. The blouse now wrinkle-free thanks to her help.  
He puts them on slowly.  
Careful with the leggings not to rip it but it turns out to be pretty sturdy and fits him like a glove. He wiggles his ass carefully. It feels different but nice.  
Careful with the blouse for different reasons.  
He’d worn it a few times already but always takes his time to put it on.  
Lets the soft fabric glide over his skin. It feels as if by putting it on he transforms. Each millimeter of skin touched by the sheer fabric makes him feel more feminine. It helps him settle and feel soft and take roots in this part of himself. He sighs and looks at his reflection in the window.  
Traces the fit with his hands.  
He hums in dismay at the clearly visible bumps of his pants under the leggings.

A few minutes later he steps into the living room with his jacket in his hand.  
Yes, it is already April but the nights are still pretty cold. Plus: he likes the way the leather jacket contrasts with the sheer fabric.  
„Can we go?“ he asks into the room. Most of the people are holding nearly empty glasses or bottles of different kinds of drinks and most of them give affirmative answers. He has been the last to get ready because he has also been the one to cook for their core group while they got ready. They’d eaten the pasta all dolled up except for him. He was still in his jeans and t-shirt.  
It is after 10 now.  
They will arrive at G-A-Y around 11.  
Less than an hour to go Harry thinks while zipping up his boots, walking down the stairs, putting on his jacket.  
Less than an hour to go!  
„You really shouldn’t bite off all the fine nail polish.“ Nala chastises him and takes his hand.  
„Thank you.“ he mumbles.  
It’s a soft iridescent colour. The small chipped off areas are thankfully not that noticeable.  
They are walking towards the next bus station.  
The group laughing and chatting away.  
„Nervous?“  
„Yes!“  
„You did really go all out with the styling today.“  
„Yes.“  
„Why?“  
„Because I want him to see this part of me right away. If he is not ok with it I can stop drooling over him.“ Harry rasps. His voice breaking at the mere thought.  
„You do look really stunning today, babes.“  
„Thank you.“ Harry squeezes her closer. He doesn’t have to lean down much because her high heels elevate her to nearly the same height as him. He gives her a soft kiss on the cheek. Really, really soft, to avoid any lipstick smears. He checks afterwards and smiles when she is still as pristine as before. „Also don’t think I haven’t noticed the utter lack of any sign of pants.“ She murmurs. Harry barks a laugh. Of course, she noticed.  
„Yeah that is definitely your most daring outfit to date.“ Josh says while hooking himself onto Harry’s left arm. He bumps his hips against Harry’s. „You will pull tonight, darling. I’d say you’ll end up with at least 20 numbers.“  
„I only want one though.“  
Both Nala and Josh hum. Josh pats his underarm. „You’ll get it.“

3 hours later they leave the club. Josh, Emmy, Nala and Harry, all hanging off each other. Harry grinning from one ear to the other, lipstick vanished, only a few traces on his jaw where he didn’t see them when he cleaned himself up. „I did not get his number by the way.“

„There is no way I will not get piss drunk today.“ Louis calls over his shoulder to Oli while walking up to the bar.  
He does however settle for ordering a beer first. To ease himself into the whole thing. He knows from experience that starting out with liquor will get him there faster but that also means his dancing time will be cut short by at least an hour and the hangover will be much worse. Oli watches him take a deep drag of the beer and chuckles. „You are still hoping for some dance floor action before that though.“  
„Of course.“ Louis looks around for any potential hook up. „I did not come here to wallow. I will not give him that satisfaction. Also, I am starved for a good lay. I am not gonna ruin my chances to sleep in a different bed tonight by being incoherent by 1 o’clock.“ Louis takes another drag while scanning the crowd but no one seems appealing.  
„Let’s go back to the table.“ Oli suggests and Louis nods.  
They weave through the crowd, Louis can already see the big group at their table. He will have to fight to get a seat but he will definitely get a seat. He is contemplating his course of action when someone flails, back first, right into him, nearly knocking the bottle from his hand.  
„Oi!“ Louis protests to the wide blouse while the person turns around. He is about to say something when his eyes widen even further, his mouth popping open comically.  
Louis stops and looks at the guy.  
Curly hair, green eyes, big mouth.  
Kinda big but also cute.  
„Oh fuck! I am so sorry!“ apparently he has recovered from whatever shook he had at seeing Louis. His voice is deep and slightly frantic. His hand flies to Louis’s shoulder „Are you ok?“ „I am yes.“ Louis smiles up at him and the guy's mouth pops open again. Louis pats his arm, turns around and takes the last few steps to his table.  
He ends up sitting half on the backrest and half on Luke’s back. It is the perfect vantage point to look at all the gyrating bodies and pick out a potential victim for his attention.  
Just that there are none that look promising in the expected way. There are a few of the usual suspects. Some give him knowing smirks and nods but Louis’s eyes keep being pulled to the flailing creature at the edge of the floor.  
It really can’t be called dancing. His arms are literally flailing around and the best way to describe his moves is as dad dancing. Louis is laughing into his bottle when their eyes meet. The guy's eyes widen comically again but after a second he recovers and breaks into a broad smile that lets dimples pop into his cheeks. Then one of his mates, a fierce-looking woman with a winged eye so sharp that it will probably draw blood tugs him onto the dance floor, deeper into the masses. Louis is about to resume his looking for a potential hook-up when the guy rolls his body in an unexpected sensual motion. Louis stares with the bottle resting on his open lips. Ok yeah, that was unexpected. The guy turns around halfway, grins at him, raises his arms and wiggles around like a hula puppet. Louis snorts out laughing. Yeah, that one can not dance. But he might be good at grinding.  
„Not your usual target.“  
Louis looks down at Luke who has turned a bit and looks up at him.  
„Not?“ Louis frowns. „Big, a bit of muscle and a big smile. Looks like my type to me.“  
„Yeah, but he also is a bit on the feminine side. Never saw you interested in those.“ Luke leans closer.  
„Most of the feminine guys are usually my body type and that is a no from me. He is…“ Louis looks up to find that the guy is trying to do some serious dancing with his friend now but is actually just bumping into people around him. Louis giggles and looks back down at Luke. „He seems … I dunno. Innocent? I want to taint and ravish him.“  
Luke laughs and takes a drink from his beer.  
„Good luck with that then.“ he cheers to Louis and clinks their bottles together. Louis grins and takes the last swig of his beer. „Time to get the big guns out.“ Louis mumbles and gets up to go to the bar. He has to weave over a few people to even get to the end of their group and down to the floor. People smacking his ass and pinching his legs while he does so. He dishes out some smacking cheek kisses and one slap to a hand that was inching towards his crotch.

Weaving through the crowd is a bit easier. He is small and lithe and fits through the most narrow spaces easily. He ends up at the end of the bar where a big guy is occupying way too much space just by himself. Leaning on the bar with his arms spread out wide. Louis slips under one of his arms to get to the front. The guy eyes him up and down for a moment and then grins, leaning closer. Louis raises his hands and pushes him back a bit. „Nah big guy. You are not what I came here for.“ He turns to the barkeeper without waiting for a reaction and orders another beer. When he gets the beer and pays for it he sees the end corner of the bar is not only empty of the big guy now but there is actually a free stool too. Louis jumps on it instantly. He leans against the bar, drinks his beer and watches people again.  
It doesn’t take him long to notice the wide blouse again and from his point of view, he can now also see the painted on leggings.  
They are glittery golden and they leave nothing to the imagination.  
They cling to the small bum and long shapely legs like a second skin and fall wider around his ankles.  
They also cling very tightly to the bulge in his crotch.  
There are heeled boots peeking out at the bottom too.  
The whole ensemble is obscene.  
Especially with the way the boy moves now.  
He seems to have abandoned all dad dancing. His body swaying to the music, with his eyes closed and lips parted in a smile. There are people touching him, grinding up to him even, but every time he looks at them and steps away, into the arms of his friends that are dancing close to him.  
Louis smiles to himself. The boy knows what he wants. Because, really, this is a boy. He might be tall and have a handsome face with a strong jaw but he still has some roundness in his face and relaxed he looks like a freaking cherub. Louis really, really wants to get him filthy. At least a bit. But his chances are probably around zero.  
He turns around to the bar, contemplating if going for another beer or tequila or conquering the dance floor and looking for an easier target or maybe even trying his luck with the boy when a taller body is pressed against his side. An arm is slung over his left shoulder and a head is being rested on his right. „Hi,“ a deep voice says dreamily. Louis smiles and turns to see mostly curls and a glinting green eye. He draws back a bit to get a better look. There is a big smile and dimples too. „Hi, love.“ Louis says and grins back.  
„I was wondering if you would like to join me on the dance floor. You were watching me for so long. But then you turned away.“ the boy pouts and reaches for Louis’s bottle, tugs it from his hand and brings it up to his mouth. He wraps his lips around the opening slowly and takes the last drag of beer. All the while looking at Louis.  
Louis is starring „Oi! I wanted to drink that.“  
The boy shrugs his right shoulder, puts the empty bottle on the bar and grins at him „Sorry.“  
„You are so not!“ Louis can’t help but chuckle.  
The boy shrugs again, takes his hand and tugs softly „Come dance.“ He turns around and lets Louis’s hand slowly fall from his while walking back to the dance floor. Louis snatches it just before losing the touch and lets himself be pulled onto the dance floor. He has the urge to twirl the boy and dip him but there is no room for anything like that. Instead, he plasters himself to his back when he stops walking, spins him around, places his hands on his hips and guides them into a swaying dance.  
It doesn’t take long for them to slot together. Each of them with one leg between the others legs, hands on hips and backs. They find a good rhythm and Louis can’t decide if he should concentrate on the small hips and bum or on the slightly opened lips right in front of him. They look soft and positively biteable. He looks up into hooded eyes that are fixed on his lips.  
The boy's hands leave Louis’s body when the song changes, he runs his fingers up his sides, Louis follows the movement and sees dark spots of ink peak through the fabric. Quite a few actually. Louis is not sure what to make of it. The boy stretches his arms over his head, sways for a few beats and then turns around, presenting Louis with a perfect view of that bum, his back muscles visibly moving under the thin fabric.  
Louis groans.  
Tightens his hands on the hips again and pulls him closer.  
The boy bends his knees to get to the same height.  
Positioning his swaying bum in front of Louis's crotch and his neck in front of Louis's mouth. Louis takes a deep breath. Is this still dancing? He feels like seconds away from getting into those clothes. Peeling them down and licking at whatever he can get his mouth on.  
Instead, he skims his hands up front to the thighs, noticing with a groan that there is no fabric under those damned leggings.  
This is so unfair.  
Everything about that boy makes it basically impossible to concentrate on a good round of dancing or even grinding. He wants inside these clothes. Now!  
He presses his hands against the thighs and therefore the rhythmically moving bum against his crotch, kisses the boy's neck and is rewarded with a shudder. He does it again. Sucks a bit, bites softly, licks over it. He feels hands press to his and the next moment they are lifted, the boy spins around in his arms and looks down at him. He is flushed and his hooded eyes are fixed on Louis’s lips again. Louis flexes his hands on the top of that bum and stares at the boy's lips. They are wide and soft and look like pale rose petals. The boy licks them slowly and Louis mimics him.  
„Yes.“ he hears the deep voice drawl, leans closer and bites into the bottom lip. Sucking it into his mouth. The boy shudders and tightens his grip on Louis’s hips, leaning closer.  
Someone bumps into them.  
They stopped dancing altogether.  
Only gripping each other tightly.  
Louis takes his hand, turns around and walks towards the closest corner. He doesn’t have to pull, the boy practically falling into his back from stumbling to go faster. All Louis can think about is getting his hands on him again and his lips.  
They are lucky.  
There is a corner right between some boxes and a wall that leads towards a staff door. It is currently unoccupied by anyone. A bored-looking girl stands close by. She retreats the moment she sees Louis twirl the boy around and walk him backwards into the corner. He steps right between his legs, pushes himself up and kisses him. The boy opens his mouth instantly, inviting him in and framing his head with his hands. They are big and hot and they could crush him closer but they are soft instead and cradle him.  
Louis moans and works his hands under the blouse. Touching skin and pulling him closer. Mapping the soft flesh on his hips and the small of his back and down into the leggings, kneading the arse cheeks in time with their tongues licking into each other's mouths. The boy twitches his hips forward and they both groan when their hard dicks press against each other. The boy rumbles something but Louis is too focused on getting his hand between their bodies and it’s too loud anyway. Louis does however feel the rumble in the boy's chest when he cups him and gives a squeeze.  
It doesn’t take them long to have their hands down each other's pants, tongues tasting and lips moving with each other.  
It’s not enough.  
Louis breaks the kiss, looks down and pushes the boy's leggings farther down to free his whole dick. The boy, biting his own lips, fiddles with the zipper of his jeans and eventually also frees Louis’s dick. Louis takes the big hand and wraps it around both their dicks. Adds his hand on the other side and starts stroking up and down.  
It feels like heaven.  
And hell.  
And everything in between.  
The soft skin.  
The friction.  
It’s delicious.  
And doing this pretty much in public?  
That’s not what Louis usually does.  
Ever!  
He is really not sure why this is happening. It’s like watching himself do something incredibly dumb but not being able to stop anyway.  
He does not care a single bit.  
It’s intoxicating.  
He does not want to stop.  
He actually can’t stop.  
And the boy's reactions make it even harder because every time the boy looks over his shoulder into the open room he shudders violently, his hand gripping that much tighter or giving them a sharp little twist.  
It’s intoxicating.  
Louis keeps murmuring encouragements into their kisses, even though they can’t possibly be understood. The boy reacts with groans and mewls to them anyway.  
Louis keeps spreading their pre-cum over the heads with his thumb making the glide easier.  
The boy is starting to tremble and thrusts up into their fists in jerky motions. The friction to the underside of his dick sending Louis over the edge before he can control himself, his spunk covering their hands and dicks. The boy follows shortly after, while Louis's hips are still jerking in aftershock.

Louis groans.  
„Fuck“  
They lean on each other so he can feel the answering chuckle. It takes them a moment to untangle and get their clothes back into place without smearing spunk everywhere. They manage it with a bit of difficulty and are giggling and bumping into each other's sides on their way to the toilets to get cleaned up. Once their hands are cleaned and trails of lipstick washed off too they leave the men's room. They are silent for a minute, both looking at their hands and trying to decide how to proceed from here.  
Louis looks the boy up and down. He looks debauched. Lips swollen, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. He is also currently biting said lips as if to remind Louis how soft they are and how wielding to sucking lips are gnawing teeth. Louis kinda want’s to go at it again. He grunts, steps closer. The boy looks up, opens his mouth. Louis’s back pocket vibrates. He nearly jumps out of his skin and raises his finger in a „wait“ sign to the boy.  
It’s a call from Oli. Louis frowns and picks up with an apologetic look to the boy.  
„What happened?“  
„…“  
„He did what?“  
„…“  
„Ahh shit! Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.“ he ends the call. „Sorry, love. Friend needs some help.“ he leans forward, not quite sure how to say goodbye and settles for a pat on the shoulder. It feels inadequate but Louis is already halfway up the stairs when he realizes that.

The next time they meet is a few weeks later.  
Louis is in the men’s room, washing his hands when the boy walks up to the sinks. Their eyes meet in the mirror and they both freeze. Louis thinks of the last time they met, again, for about the 10th time today alone.  
He gulps.  
„Hi.“ the boy says and shamelessly checks him out.  
They are both wearing mesh-tops today and tight jeans and he is wearing blood-red lipstick.  
Louis groans inwardly. „Nice lipstick.“ he comments.  
„You like it?“ the boy says slowly and steps closer to wash his hands.  
Louis nods and watches mesmerized when he cleans up non-existent smudges around his lips.  
„A lot.“ Louis rasps and licks his lips.  
He gets a dirty grin in reaction. The boy's eyes wander down Louis’s body and stay on his crotch area.  
Louis groans.  
The boy hums, reaches into his back pocket, pulls out a condom. He looks up at Louis through his lashes, his smile rather bashful all of a sudden.  
„Fuck.“ Louis exclaims, does a quick check for people standing around (there are none) and pulls him into a stall.  
He hasn’t even locked the door yet when the boy opens his fly and reaches inside his pants.  
Louis hisses, locks the door and leans against the sidewall. With the big hand wrapped around him, it takes only a few tugs to get him to full hardness. The boy hums appreciatively while pushing the jeans and pants further down for better access.  
Louis hears the foil ripping and opens his eyes just in time to see the boy sink to his knees and rolling the condom on him. He hisses again when the boy trails open-mouthed kisses along his length.  
Louis thunks his head back against the wall when he wraps a hand around his base and presses a soft kiss to the head.  
„Look at me.“ the boy rumbles silently.  
Louis complies.  
The boy gives another open-mouthed kiss to the head and then starts pushing down. Slowly. He looks up at Louis through his lashes. His cheeks hollowed, the red lipstick looking obscene. Louis bites on his lips to keep another groan in. He laces his fingers into the curls and scratches softly. The boy's eyes flutter shut and he presses his tongue up stronger. He sinks even lower until Louis's dick hits the back of his throat, his nose touching Louis's groin.  
„Oh shit.“ Louis curses softly.  
The boy draws back and sinks down again. Faster this time and picks up a steady rhythm. His hands massaging Louis’s butt cheeks.  
Louis is caught between watching those soft lips wrapped around his dick, sinking down, again and again, watching those green eyes look up at him or just leaning back, eyes closed and relishing the feeling of heat and suction on his dick and strong hands holding him close. At one point it gets too much to bear. Those green eyes piercing right into him. Louis leans back, his head facing upwards and closes his eyes on a deep inhale.  
The little bastard chooses that moment to start fondling his balls and pressing his fingers between Louis's butt cheeks. Louis's hips twitch forward and back again, chasing both feelings.  
„Sry.“ Louis whispers and looks down into glittering eyes. He pops off his dick, grins broadly. „No problem, babes.“ he rasps and sticks two fingers into his mouth to wet them properly. Before Louis can formulate any coherent response though the mouth is back on his dick and a finger prodding at his entrance.  
Louis whines and bites on his knuckles. Inwardly chanting a litany of Shit! Fuck! Fuck! So good! Shit!  
„More“ he rasps silently after a moment and the boy complies. On both ends.  
He pushes his finger inside and sinks down on Louis's dick to the root. His throat constricting he swallows and Louis moans.  
This is way too good.  
He picks up a rhythm again, matching each glide of his mouth with his finger sinking in and out and Louis feels himself getting closer.  
He starts stroking the curly hair in time.  
Tries to keep his hips as still as possible. Even though it’s really hard and his legs are starting to tremble. When the boy presses a finger in slow circles against his perineum he loses it. Two, three, four circles and Louis grunts, his hips twitching forward once, twice and he slumps forward. Shaking and feeling boneless. „Fuck.“ he curses softly.  
The boy pulls off and chuckles deeply. „Good?“ his voice is wrecked. Rough and so fucking sexy. Louis groans and rights himself up. Pulls the condom off and disposes of it in the trashcan. „Even better.“ he mumbles while giving the boy a hand to stand up. His knees crack a bit and he wiggles his hips to loosen up the legs again all while smiling like a kid on Christmas eve. Louis crowds into his space then, pushes him into the other wall. „Thank you.“ he coos, licks the swollen lips and opens the fly of his jeans. He sinks his hand into the pants and pulls the dick out without much finesse. It’s rock hard and the boy whines into his mouth, connecting their lips when Louis strokes down. „Not gonna last.“ He mumbles into Louis's mouth.  
Louis smiles. „Turned you on giving me head?“ he murmurs. The boy nods, his curls bouncing. Louis speeds up his lazy strokes, leans even closer, his lips right by the boy's ear. He kisses and licks and starts to whisper very low. „And you are so good at it. Should have seen yourself. Your perfect lips. All red and soft and tight. It felt amazing.“ The boy’s hips stutter forward and he presses his fist into his mouth. Biting on the knuckles to keep from being loud. Louis speeds up his hand, adding a twist to every other upstroke. „And your fingers. So perfect and nimble. Would you want that too? My fingers breaching you and thrusting deep “ The boy jerks, grips Louis’s hip hard and groans deeply, spilling over Louis’s hand in bursts. He slumps down. His head resting on Louis’s shoulder, breath coming in huffs.  
„Fuck.“ he groans after a moment.  
Louis chuckles.  
The boy shudders when Louis cleans him up.  
„Thank you.“ he gives him a breathy kiss somewhere between cheek, mouth and chin.  
„Thank you!“ Louis answers, tugs him back into his jeans and then himself.  
Their surrounding sounds suddenly come back to their awareness when someone calls loudly „Yo! Swallow, Honey!“  
The boy straightens up, his eyes wide „Shit!“ he whispers.  
„Give me a moment.“ he calls back. His voice breaks.  
„A moment? Come on you went in here 20 minutes ago. Emmy is about to have kittens.“  
„Give me a sec, Josh!“  
Louis snickers while taking a better look at the tattoo right where he is looking at the boy's chest. It’s two birds that do look suspiciously like swallows. Before he can say anything about it though his mouth gets covered by soft lips and a tongue that very insistently licks against his lips.  
„Yeah give him a sec, Josh.“ another voice joins in. „He just came his brains out and needs a second to breathe.“  
The kiss stops as abruptly as it started. „Fucking hell.“ the boy chuckles under his breath, eyes dancing with amusement and Louis giggles. „So much to being silent.“ he whispers.  
„Eh?“ the first voice, Josh, exclaims in reaction to the unknown man.  
The boy pushes in front of Louis and opens the door so nobody can see him. Louis could hide behind the door and come out a bit later but he is curious. He follows right behind him.  
„What are you … oh shit what happe… oh.“ The face of Josh goes through several stages of confusion, worry and then understanding as he takes in his friend's appearance and then Louis stepping out of the stall right behind him.  
He recovers pretty fast though „Well I hope you had fun because Emmy is gonna rip you a new one for that.“  
The boy mumbles something, ducks his head and trudges outside to the chuckles of the people in the room. Before he leaves the room he turns around a last time and mouths a „bye“.  
Louis waves back with a smile and turns to the mirror to get rid of the red lipstick mess on his face.

They reach some kind of understanding after that.  
Somehow having missed the opportunities to exchange numbers or even names, twice, they leave it at that and whenever they see each other in the club they dance, or try to dance and end up in any given corner wrapped around each other.  
Getting each other off.  
It’s easy and fun and Louis starts to not only look forward to it but also crave more.  
By the time Christmas break comes around he decides that he will ask for the boy's number, or at least his freaking name when they meet next time. But that’s gonna be next year.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn't planning on anything more to "Nor Loneliness for Christmas" but somehow this scene about Harry getting ready for the night with a gameplan to pursuing Louis popped into my head and took residence and then more and more ideas came tumbling in.
> 
> Anygay, I hope you all had fun reading this pretty little smutty something.
> 
> As always big thanks to wiHLma and Francesca for betaing.
> 
> And big thanks to you all for reading.  
> Leave a comment if you like. I love to hear your opinions.


End file.
